


Gotta Go My Own Way

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava doesn't get paid enough for this, AvaLance endgame, F/F, Some Swearing, The legends know what's up, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: You know when you have a plan and it seems like for once something will go smoothly and everything will work out, but then life throws you a curve ball and the shit hits the fan?Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?





	1. The Chapter Where Things Almost Go As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first AvaLance multi-chapter fic. I'll primarilly be working this for the next two weeks, but there may be a few little works here and there. Thank you all so much for commenting and supporting me. It means a lot.
> 
> Feel free to read my other fics. You can also see me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better or twitter @ellalancelot.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Hearing what you have to say always makes my day awesome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"How long do you think it'll be?" Zari asked, pacing back and forth around the galley to calm her nerves.

"Probably any minute now." Ray replied "An hour tops."

The Legends were holding a meeting, that is, if you could even call this a meeting. It was more of a secret gathering.

A secret gathering that Sara didn't know about.

Zari and Amaya had noticed the steamy sexual tension revolving around their captain and agent Ava Sharpe.

Zari challenged Amaya to a bet. Soon, Nate and Ray got roped into it. Eventually, Leo found out about it, and he and Mick decided to get in on the action. Even Jax had money on this.

As time went on, the team decided that if they all just sat around and waited for this to happen, it would take forever. So, they worked together to... speed up the process.

Some of the work was easy, such as making sure whenever the team had to partner up, Ava and Sara were the final two, or, making sure Ava was notified about the Legends' 

escapades so that she was guaranteed to show up.

Some of the work was harder, such as "accidentally" locking the pair in a room together.

Somehow, all of this seemed to be going off without a hitch. Sara seemed clueless as to what her team was planning, and the tension kept building.

Ray swore that he saw Ava and Sara have an "almost kiss moment"

Now, while Captain Lance was in the midst of a hot shower, her team was gathered together, awaiting the moment that all of their hard work would finally pay off.

"Can you tell me again why we're all waiting here like puppies awaiting their master's return from work?" asked Leo

"According to what Gary had told us, Ava definitely has a thing for Sara, and is planning on acting on it, so any moment now, Ava Sharpe, in all her glory, will walk through a portal and drop a dramatic, gay-ass love confession on our captain and this painful slow-burn will finally be a thing and we'll all be able to get some sleep." said Zari.

Amaya gave her... friend a questioning look "You alright?"

Zari smiled "Well, it's been a bit of a slow week for anachronisms, so at this point I'm pretty much living vicariously through this relationship."

Nate chuckled. "Relax, this is pretty much done already. All we need to do is keep them out of rom-com style misunderstandings and make sure they don't either start to hate each other or fall in love with someone else in the hour it'll take for this to be resolved."

"We also have to keep them from dying which is easier said than done considering Sara's track record" added Ray.

Suddenly, the room became silent. Too silent.

The water had shut off.

"Nice, Sara's out of the shower." Amaya said.

About a minute later, Sara walked out.

She was still drying her hair with a towel, but she was wearing a dark green button-up and blue jeans.

"What's up?" She asked

Zari and Nate stopped pacing to look at their captain.

The gang all made eye-contact with each other for a brief moment before they all uttered a chorus of "Nothing"s.

Sara gave her team a suspicious look and was about to question them further when a portal opened up behind them.

They all turned around to look at it.

"That must be Ava." Said Ray.

"I don't think so." said Amaya

The team was still facing the portal. Nothing had come out of it yet, but it didn't look like one of Ava's time-courier induced openings.

This one looked like more of a black hole. It was swirling and a teal colour, similar to the type Barry Allen used when he transferred between earths, but not quite like that one   
either.

Finally, a hooded figure emerged. Whoever this was didn't seem the least bit shaken up by their entrance.

Mick and Leo pulled up their respective guns and Zari and Amaya had their hands hovering over their totems.

Without looking back, Sara put her hand up, signaling her team to stand down.

The hooded figure rose from their kneeling position and lifted the hood covering their face.

The room was still silent, but now it was tense, and nobody really knew why.

Sara gulped and Zari thought she saw a tear roll down the blonde's face.

They had never seen Sara like this before. She seemed... soft.

"N-Nyssa?" said Sara in a tone that was almost a whisper.

"Sara." Replied the woman standing before them, in a tone almost identical to the captain's.

Zari pinched the bridge of her nose as she wondered aloud "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me."


	2. The Chapter With the Magical Conference Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends go to the Time Bureau for help with their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so glad that everyone liked the first chapter! I loved reading all of your comments. Due to how quickly I was able to write these first two chapters, I may be able to finish this fic by the end of the week (fingers crossed)!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Y'all fuel me :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

Sara stared at the white tiles on the floor of the lobby in the Time Bureau offices. She was clueless as to how or why any of this had happened, and she had come to a bureau as a result of emotions clouding her rational thinking.

Although Sara's mind was hardly clear, she was beginning to realize that calling the Time Bureau wasn't her brightest idea. For one thing, they would never let the Legends live this down. And by "they" Sara meant Ava.

The rest of the team was in the lobby, sitting in the plastic chairs on the side of the small room that was opposite of their captain.

The lobby's decor was similar to that of a waiting room in a hospital, and the mood was no different.

It was tense, but not like before. This was less of a sexual tension, and more of a tension where nobody knew what could be said.

None of the Legends wanted to cross a line. Their captain who was obviously feeling an array of emotions.

As for Nyssa, she had been taken into a containment room upon entrance. Thankfully, it didn't seem like she was being taken as a prisoner. She was probably just being held until they figured out why she was here, and whether or not she was a threat.

A time portal opening up shattered the dense tension that was lingering in the waiting room.

Ava Sharpe walked out. "All of you, come with me so we can figure out what's going on."

The team stood up and followed Ava through another portal.

Sara lingered behind. Ray could tell that she was distraught by all of this. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort the blonde. She smiled up at him in acknowledgement as he walked her through the portal.  
____________________________  
The Legends, as well as Ava and Gary were all gathered together in a conference room. 

Ava had heard the story of what had happened, and now it was her turn to pace around the room.

"So... what you're telling me is, your ex-girlfriend just... appeared, and then you willingly called us, but you don't want us to hurt her, because she's a murdering assassin, but a good guy?" She asked, motioning for Sara to give her some kind of explanation.

"Yeah?" Replied that captain. She seemed just as confused about this as the bureau was, which was a first.

"Well, what do you guys suppose we do with her?" asked the agent.

"Maybe she could join the team." Nate piped up "there's no such thing too many assassins."

Ava shot the historian a look "First of all, there is most definitely a thing as too many assassins, second of all, that's not what I meant."

"Well we can't kill her." said Sara.

"I wasn't suggesting that we kill her. I'm just saying that keeping her around probably isn't the best idea." Reasoned Ava.

Sara seemed offended and stood up from her chair. "Why not?"

"She could have been brainwashed." replied Ava.

"She wasn't. I could see it in her eyes." defended Sara.

"Sara, I don't want you to get hurt." 

"She wouldn't try to kill me, and if she did, I could defend myself."

Ava looked up at the ceiling and Sara realized that's not what the agent meant.

Sara sighed.

"Until we find a way to get her back to 2018, or wherever she came from, I don't see why she can't just join us." Amaya added from her seat.

Ava rubbed her forehead. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm making an executive decision here, and I'm not letting her fight with you guys until we verify that she's not a threat."

"What more verification do you need? I thought you trusted me." asked Sara. She had tears in her eyes and she was practically begging the agent.

"I trust you and I trust your judgement, but-"

"Well I trust her. God, why can't that just be enough for you?" By now Sara had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her jaw was clenched, and she refrained from turning around.

Ava felt bad for Sara. She could tell that the shorter woman was desperately trying to hold it together in front of her team. The taller woman was having a hard time resisting the powerful urge to reach out and hug Sara. To tell her that everything was going to be okay. To give into her. Anything to make the captain the smug asshole Ava had grown to care about. Possibly more than originally intended.

"Do you mind giving us a moment alone?" asked Ava. She didn't want this to be any harder on Sara then it needed too be.

The Legends walked out of the room and shut the door. Ava opened her mouth to start speaking, but closed it when she heard movement outside the conference room door.

Ava pressed a button on her watch to turn the light blue wall the door was on into a panel of one-way glass, and was she expected, she saw Nate carrying Zari over his shoulder.

The agent pressed another button, and suddenly the audio of the pair's conversation was playing throughout the room.

"You're no fun you know. Since when has eavesdropping killed anyone?" asked Zari.

Nate chuckled "I'll be happy to tell you all about how it's fucked things up historically once we get back into the waiting room."

Ava transformed the conference room back to normal and turned to face Sara, who had started to pull herself together and was now sitting back down at the table.

"I'm sorry." started Ava "There's just something about her that gives me a bad feeling about letting her fight with you guys. Maybe if the circumstances were-"

Sara cut her off "Ava, can you just... not?" 

The agent sighed and was about to exit the room and give Sara some time to herself when an alarm started blaring.

"Shit, it's a level 12." Ava said.

Sara stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay let's do it." 

Sara started walking to the door so that she could retrieve her team.

"Wait." Ava commanded

Sara turned around and the taller woman sighed. "I guess I can try to work something out with the bureau for this occasion. It's a level 12, so we'll need all the help we can get."

Sara smiled softly and nodded as she headed out the door.

Ava watched the blonde exit the room and run down the hall to retrieve her team.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ava whispered to herself.


	3. The Chapter That's Also a History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends, Nyssa, and the Time Bureau go to fix the level 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have the rest of this fic planned out, so expect another chapter (and possibly the conclusion) in the coming days.
> 
> I have loved reading all of your comments! They really make my day. I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Also, all of the historical info in this chapter is correct. I had to think back to my US History days, but I'm pretty sure it's all accurate, so that's a bonus.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)

"Nate, what are we dealing with here?" Asked Sara as she strode over to her team.

"This is a fun one." said the historian "Okay, so in 1892, Andrew Carnegie-yes, that Andrew Carnegie- had to cut the salaries of his workers and increase their hours. Now, before this, the steel workers went on strike and won. They earned a pay raise and their hours were cut."

"Can you speed this history lesson up?" Asked Ava, they had to get a team on sight of this, and fast. The anachronism seemed to be escalating.

"Right." replied Nate "Alright, so the steel workers decided to strike again, and Carnegie gets pissed. Like, really pissed. So, he goes out to hire a man named Henry Frick-"

"Ha." Zari interrupted.

Nate shot her a look. "This would go a lot quicker if you all would stop cutting me off."

Zari took a step back adn Nate continued "Frick went to the strikers and threatened to replace them with strikebreakers- people hired to replace striking workers- and what is supposed to happen, is the workers refuse, Frick builds a fence around the steel mill, Plinkertons get involved, there's a battle, and eventually the governor puts an end to all of this by sending in troops."

"So what's preventing that from happening?" questioned Sara  
"Well, before Frick could start with his whole 'fence' thing, he was shot by none other than Benjamin Franklin." Nate concluded.

"I don't get why this is a level twelve." Said Ray.

"Well, Frick being shot could lead to dozens of repercussions on the timeline. If this kills him, the homestead strike will probably end in a different way and that could lead to Carnegie not building a ton of libraries. Even if Frick survives, he probably won't be as into the Homestead Strike as he was before. Not to mention the fact that Ben Franklin is involved. We don't know what point he was taken from! This misplacement could have erased countless inventions. America may still be a British colony!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay. That's really bad." said Ray.

"What's the plan Captain Lance?" Asked Gary.

Ava looked at her co-worker and gave him a slightly offended look.

Sara exhaled and put her hands on the back of her neck "Okay, here's the plan. We all go undercover as steel workers. Nate and Gary, you two are in charge of kidnapping Henry Frick and taking him to the ship. If we can save him, our best chance is having Gideon do it. Zari and Ray, I need you two to kidnap Benjamin Franklin and take him to the ship as well. Amaya, you're on damage control. If any of them fuck something up, fix it or cover it up. Snart and Rory, I need you two in the field. If a massacre breaks out, we may need you to either create a diversion, or end it."

Leo mock-saluted at the captain and she looked at the two women standing in front of her, eagerly awaiting their commands. "The three of us will keep a war from breaking out until the rest of the team successfully kidnaps Frick and Franklin."

"Are things always like this?" asked Nyssa

"I wish I could say they aren't." replied Amaya

The team of Time Bureau agents and Legends all simultaneously nodded before heading where they needed to go.

Sara turned around to face her... teammates.

"Let's do it. The mission, I mean. Let's complete the mission. Yep." 

Sara mentally cursed herself for choosing these specific people to work with her.

_________________________________

Once the three of them got into costume, Sara turned around to face Ava and Nyssa, and she was hit by a crushing wave of emotion. 

To blend in with the steel-workers, the women wore white button-up T-shirts and light brown suspenders.

Sara snapped herself out of it. And decided to focus on the mission. Just as she pulled herself together, Nyssa spoke up.

"As you hopefully can tell, tensions are high."

Ava almost scoffed.

"Everyone here is mad at somebody. A fight could break out between the Plinkertons and the strikers at any moment." the dark haired woman provided for context.

"Right." said Sara "We need to distract everyone from the whole 'kidnapping' thing for at least a half an hour, and if things go south, we need to be able to kick some ass."

As if by magic, the moment Sara uttered those words, the one thing that could go wrong, did.

"BANG!"

Gunfire. 

"It sounds like the shot came from back there." said Ava as she pointed to a herd of people about 20 feet away.

The three women ran to where the action was taking place. It was a battle. People were shooting at each other and punches were being thrown left and right.

Strikers were releasing their pent-up anger and frustration on anyone they could get their hands on.

It was ugly, but the women had seen worse. Much worse.

"Cover me." Sara said to Nyssa, though it sounded more of a question.

Ava ignored the ping of disappointment she felt in her chest and ran out alongside the two women into the battle.

Nyssa and Sara were the perfect fighting partners. They understood each other so well, it was almost as if there was some mind-reading going on. The two moved in sync, and were able to take out anyone they needed to. You couldn't tell that they had a rough past. You also couldn't tell that they weren't dating.

Ava felt a lump in her throat as she stopped two young men from shooting each other, but once again, she chose to ignore it. To push down her feelings and lock them in a box, just as she did all those years she spent in the closet.

Mick and Leo arrived and waited for Sara and Nyssa to finish detaining a man attempting to kill them.

Nyssa was watching Sara, awaiting some sort of non-verbal command. The captain looked back at her and the two women nodded in sync. 

That moment seemed to have triggered an emotional grenade inside the mind and body of Ava Sharpe because the next two minutes were a blur for the time agent.

Without thinking, Ava grabbed Leo's cold gun and pointed it up to the clouds as she pulled the trigger. A heavy snow fell from the clouds. It wasn't heavy enough to endanger anyone, but it was enough to distract the crowd of people that were fighting.

Sara looked at Ava who was still holding the blaster towards the sky. The taller woman seemed frozen. Like, if she moved, she would collapse.

The captain was about to say something when Nate came running up to them. "We've got 'em, but we may want to get out of here."

Everyone ran to follow Nate onto the Waverider as it flew and then disappaeared into time.

____________________________

Thankfully, the Legends (with help from the Time Bureau) were able to fix everything. Sure, some minds needed to be wiped, but the timeline was restored and nobody died,   
which, knowing the Legends, is an accomplishment.

The team was back in the Waverider and Nyssa was with the Time Bureau, though this time, rather than being in a cell, she was assisting Gary with the mission debriefing report.  
Not 10 minutes after everything was sorted out, the team was standing around at the bride when Sara walked over to Ava 

"A word?" she asked in a tone that was a mixture of anger and hurt and genuine confusion.

The agent nodded and followed Sara into her office.

The Legends all looked at each other as the two women walked away.

"Is anyone else feeling conflicted here?" Asked Zari, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Amaya

"I mean, I want Ava and Sara to get together just as much as anyone, but Nyssa and Sara have such a strong bond." Zari clarified.

"From what I know, Sara and Nyssa spent a lot of time together when Sara was 'lost at sea' and she was Sara's first love." added Ray.

Zari sighed "On the one hand, Ava and Sara need to be a thing, but also, Nyssa and Sara need to end up together."

"Big mood." said Nate.

"Time will do what it wants, I think we all know that by now." said Amaya "Whatever happens happens. And honestly, I'd be satisfied with whatever outcome."

"Damn. That's deep." Said Mick from his seat, 10 feet away from the team's conversation "Real deep."


	4. The Chapter With the Angsty Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Ava and Sara following the events of chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but I want to finish this fic by tomorrow so that I can work on stuff for femslash February, so expect at least one more update tonight.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you all have to say! Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"What were you thinking back there?" Exclaimed Sara as Ava finished shutting the door to the captain's office. "

I was thinking that the battle needed to stop so I stopped it and saved us." replied Ava. Her voice was neutral. It was as if she were trying to hide her emotions.

Sara wasn't about to take _that_  for an answer. "You don't know how to use Leo's cold gun! You could have iced the entire labor union, as well as us, and my team!"

Ava stood up and her tone went from neutral to fiery "Well, I didn't. And anyway, you're one to talk! You do reckless, irresponsible shit like this all the time."

Sara raised her voice. "It wasn't just idiotic, you were acting on emotion. For some reason, you can't handle Nyssa being on my team."

Ava sighed and took a step back from where she was standing."You know what, you're right. I have my concerns about her joining you guys and maybe it's best if another agent is assigned to the Legends." she replied calmly.

Sara was taken aback by Ava's remarks. the shorter woman was prepared for a fight, whether it be verbal or physical. "No, you don't just get to walk out like that."

"If Nyssa's going to become a permanent member, I don't think that I'll be the best person to monitor you and your team." Ava repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Sara

"You saw how her being here affected me in the field. You were right, I was reckless and stupid. I could have gotten us all hurt- or worse- and I let my feelings cloud my judgement." Said the taller woman. She didn't necessarily want to leave, but she knew that it was the responsible decision. Then again, could anything about Ava's relationship with the Legends, or Sara for that matter, be called responsible?

The rage Sara had been feeling in the pit of her stomach had turned into something else.

Fear.

Rather than being mad at Ava, Sara was now afraid she may actually lose her. Sure, the Time Bureau Agent could be insufferably by the book sometimes, but over the past few months, Ava, as well as Gary, had become like unofficial members of the Legends.

As Ava turned around and opened a portal back to the Time Bureau offices with her time courier, Sara walked over to her, as a last attempt to change the agent's mind.

"You can't leave." Said Sara, though, it was more of a question than a statement.

"Sara, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay" Said the blonde. She was practically begging Ava at this point.

Ava sighed and Sara already knew what her answer was going to be, but she saw the cognitive dissonance going on inside her head, and for a moment, Sara thought that maybe things would work out and everything could go back to the way it was before the anachronism. 

"Goodbye, Captain Lance." Said Ava in a tone that was almost a whisper, and with that, she turned and walked into her office, the portal zapping shut behind her.


	5. The Chapter With the Bittersweet Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep conversation between Sara and Nyssa, following the events of, well, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm super happy I was able to get another chapter up tonight! I may be posting the last chapter tonight as well, but if not it will be up tomorrow afternoon.
> 
> I wanted this chapter to have a slightly different ending, but I couldn't find a way to work it into the story. Nevertheless, I'm happy with the way this turned out.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I totally adore reading your comments. Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been hours since... everything and the Legends had just finished up eating dinner on the Waverider.

Nyssa had finished helping Gary with the anachronism debriefing and had come back to the timeship.

The dark haired woman walked over to where Sara was sitting at the round table in the galley. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Sara nodded and lead Nyssa into her office.

The room was still looming with tension from earlier and upon entering, Sara was re-hit with the crushing weight of Ava's departure.

The blonde decided to ignore the feeling. "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm not one to eavesdrop, but I overheard your conversation with the Time Bureau agent."

"Oh, Ava?" replied Sara "Yeah, she's stepping down from her position as my team's babysitter." Her tone was light, but retelling the story hurt.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Asked Nyssa.

"Not really. Ava kind of hates my team anyway. She calls us the idiot brigade-which is fair- but she also thinks I'm an incompetent leader, so I guess this was going to happen   
sooner or later." Sara was rambling. She could't help it.

Nyssa smiled "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

Sara shrugged "Makes it easier. Do you think you'd ever consider joining the team? We could use the help and you wouldn't have to worry about missing from the timeline or anything because we could-"

"I can't. I'm not supposed to be here."

As Sara was about to reply, the Waverider started to shake. When it stopped, the blonde groaned "Shit, it's a timequake. Feel like going out into the field again and fighting an anachronism?"

Nyssa sighed "that's the thing, I'm the anachronism."

Sara stood there for a moment, frozen, her face was scrunched up like she was trying to register what Nyssa had just told her.

"That's not possible. An anachronism is a person or thing misplaced somewhere in time. The Waverider is in the temporal zone. There's no time for you to be misplaced in." said Sara.

"After Gary and I finished the mission paperwork, he pulled up my file and we did some digging as to how I ended up here. Apparently you guys were passing through a weak spot in time where there was still something that was in the process of fusing itself into the timeline. Then, I was transported up here." Said Nyssa "Or at least, that's my understanding of the situation."

Sara closed her eyes "Why can't things ever just work out?"

"You know that's not how it works for people like us."

Sara opened her eyes again and looked at the woman standing before her "I guess not."

The two women stood in silence for a moment before Sara spoke again "What are we?"

The question was sudden, but both women had felt the weight of it from the moment Nyssa had set foot on the Waverider, perhaps even before then.

Nyssa took a step forward so that she was about two feet parallel to Sara She then took the hands of the shorter woman in her's. "Why don't we figure that out."

"Well," started Sara "You were the first woman I ever loved."

"Likewise." Replied Nyssa, smiling.

"And I think I still might love you? I don't know anymore. God, why does this have to be so confusing?" Said Sara.

"You're at a different point in your life now than you were when you fell in love with me. You're no longer a scared little girl or a reckless assassin."

Sara nodded "I'm a reckless captain now."

The women laughed and the room became quiet again, but this time, the quiet wan't as tense. It was almost calming.

Sara and Nyssa looked at each other again. Both could tell what needed to be done, but neither woman necessarily wanted to do it.

"I think it's time for me to go back to 2018." Said Nyssa.

Sara nodded. "I love you. I'll always love you and you'll always be important to me."

"I know. And I love you. But I have eyes and because of that I can tell that you love Ava and she loves you."

Sara opened her mouth to protest, but closed it a moment later.

The two women hugged and looked at one another yet again.

"You know, when I was working with that Gary guy, he said something that stuck with me."

"And that was..." said Sara

"He told me that time wants to happen, and if time wants certain events to occur, they will."

Sara nodded, she understood what the taller woman was trying to say.

Just then, Nate burst into Sara's office. He seemed out of breath, as if he had ran to the office from the opposite side of the Waverider. "Guys! There's... anachronism... timequake... running..."

The two women cut him off "We know." they said in unison.

____________________________________

Sara gathered the team on the bridge and got them up to speed on the situation.

"So we're going to 2018?" Asked Amaya.

"Yes, but we're just dropping Nyssa off in Star City or Nanda Parbat or wherever she needs to be." Answered Sara.

"Let's do it." Said Nate.

The team all got strapped into their seats and took off into time. 

When the teem landed in Nanda Parbat, 2004, Sara took a deep breath and exhaled before lifting her safety harness and walking over to where her team was waiting by the door ramp.

Nyssa gave brief goodbyes to the Legends before she got to Sara.

The two women wrapped each other in a tight hug. 

When they pulled apart, Nyssa gave Sara a forehead kiss.

Before Nyssa turned to leave the Waverider, she whispered something into Sara's ear.

"Get the girl."


	6. The Chapter Where Things Come Full-Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and the team make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I was able to finish this fic in one night, so yay!
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with this one. I loved hearing how much you all loved my reading. I'll be writing another multi-chapter AvaLance fic for femslash Feb, so be on the look out for that.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much. Enjoy!

Sara woke up the next morning and she was ready. 

Ready to do what Nyssa had told her and "Get the girl."

The problem, however, was that Sara didn't really know how to do that. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't typically make the first move. In this case, however, she kind of had to, because there was no way Ava would make the turnaround from 'I can't be your supervisor' to 'Kiss me'.

The captain needed some help and she knew just the people to help her, after all, they had been planning this moment for months.

Sara had her team gathered on the bridge.

"We need a plan." said the assassin.

Zari snapped her fingers "Musical number!"

"No."

"Flowers!" Exclaimed Ray

"Maybe."

"Buy her a cat!" Yelled Nate

"What? No."

"Booze." grumbled Mick

"...possibly."

"You could just wing it." suggested Amaya "The Legend's aren't big planners, why start now?"

"That, I like." said Sara "Winging it might be my best bet here. I'll walk in, confess my love or whatever, and leave."

"And you'll be wearing this mini camera-microphone set while you do all this." Said Nate, handing the captain a device that was disguised as a pin with the white canary symbol on   
it.

"Why do I need this?" asked Sara, examining the pin.

"You know," Said Zari "So we can watch you and... make sure you don't... get... kidnapped by...lobsters." 

Sara raised her eyebrows at her team "Seems legit." she said, sarcastically.

Sara pressed a button on her stolen time courier and opened a portal to the lobby of the time bureau. 

"Well, here goes nothing." She said as she strode through the portal.

Once inside the Time Bureau, Sara entered the elevator and began to pace back and forth in the small space. She began to second guess herself and wonder if winging it maybe wasn't the best idea for this situation.

Sara was taken away from her thoughts when the elevator door opened and she found herself standing in the hallway of the fourth floor of the Time Bureau.

She walked down the hall and part of her was silently praying that perhaps Ava had taken a lunch break and she would have an excuse to abort the mission.

No such luck.

Ava stepped into to door way and knocked three times on the open door to grab the attention of Ava.

Ava looked surprised by Sara's presence, but also as if she knew that this was going to happen.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to Sara.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the taller woman "I'm almost finished with the transfer papers, I'm only going to be your designated agent for the next 12 minutes."

With a sudden burst of confidence, Sara reached up and put her hand on the back of Ava's head, pulling the agent in for a kiss.

Ava was startled at first, but quickly melted into the warmth of Sara's lips, as if she had been waiting ages for this singular moment.

It wasn't until Sara finally pulled away that she heard the noise coming from her comm. 

She could hear her team cheering and whistling. She also thought she heard someone fall out of their chair, but she'd worry about that later. For now, she and Ava were together, both literally and figuratively. and that's all that mattered.

You know when you have a plan and it seems like for once something will go smoothly and everything will work out, but then life throws you a curve ball and the shit hits the fan?

Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?

But sometimes, if you;re lucky, the curve ball helps you grow and learn and everything goes the way you planned for it to, and you finally get that "Happily Ever After" that you've wanted all your life, if only for a moment.


End file.
